


Lovely time to get up

by ok_life_im_ready



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluffy fluffness, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_life_im_ready/pseuds/ok_life_im_ready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying rather unsuccessfully to get Lou up but Louis rather cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely time to get up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first writing so I apologize if it's super rough I will warn you now it is not betaed so yeah be nice please

"Lovely it's time to get up" Harry whispers to his adorable sleeping boyfriend.

Mumbling a tired "nu-uh just cuddles" a half awake Louis makes grabby hands at

Harry ,chuckling Harry quietly got his phone snapping a pic before going to Pandora.

"I warned you baby" he whisper as he goes to a screamo channel putting it to its 

loudest and pressing play. A inhuman like voice busted out of the speaker yellping

(yes that is very manly) Louis sits up quickly

"Well played Styles well played" a pouty Lou said "I wanted 5 more minutes of cuddles hazza I promise pwease".

Harry trying hard to look away from those big puppy dog eyes trying to stay 

strong but easily breaking with one glance groaning "ok boo 5 more minutes but only

five".

***1 hour later***

"Five minutes he says I promise he says" gumbles Harry as he steps to tie his

show and button his pants at the same time falling miserably though. 

"I'm sorry hazza" said a completely unsorry Louis who was trying to hide his smile

with his (Harry's) jumper sleeve "mmmmhmm you don't look very sorry"replied an

amused Harry "I am and I will make it better with a kiss." Standing on his

tippy toes he places his lips on Harry's and the little kiss soon turned in to a full on

make one session. Harry grabbed Louis waist lifting him up causing Lou to wrap

His thick legs around Harry whimpering.but before it could go any further Harry's

phone rings "hello...yes sir...I know sir bu-....ok sir I'll be there asap" hanging the

phone up Harry set a giggling Louis down "ok you little trouble maker I'm off to

hell be good" "don't have to much fun with it me"replies Louis. "Like that would ever 

happen" Harry say pecking Lou on the lips before running out the door yelling 

"LOVE YOU" smiling to him self you would think after 3 years of living together

he'd stop falling for the old "five more minutes please" routine guess something's never 

get old.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST EVER WRITING  
> please be gentle I know it's really rough but I did spend time on it  
> thanks for reading P.S. sorry for grammar and punctuation mistakes hope it didn't bother you to much  
> ,yours truly ok_life_im_ready


End file.
